Valkyrie - Traitor of Draiocht's 10 Holy swords
by Iridian-Void
Summary: A Hero becomes bored of her life, as she never obtains the thrill of battle she desires. What solutions are there? How about attacking the greatest heroes of your homeland, all at once!


*Quick starting note. I listed all characters quirks at the end of the document, if you're interested in a characters quirk, (as not all quirks are stated in specificity), you shouldn't need it, but they're there!

 _ **Valkyrie**_

 _Freyja Quenn Cypher:_

Freyja was Born into a family of musicians, and as such was trained to be one. She learned of her quirk, Echomancy, early on, using it to distort, and alter the sound of her music. She genuinely enjoyed playing, but it wasn't fulfilling enough. She always felt a lingering emptiness, an unsatisfied feeling deep within her. There was something she needed, she just couldn't tell what it was.

In middle school, another student started a fight with Freyja. It was a only a matter of self-defense to her, she hadn't done anything wrong. Mid-fight she took a cross shot to the face. That was when she she found it, what was missing all along. With blood running down her face, her attention snapped back to her adversary. She shrieked a harsh tone. The soundwaves were so powerful their vibrations could be seen pushing the air. Her enemy fell to the ground a mere second later, landing face first she was unconscious, blood running from her ears. All the girls watching the fight, went from cheering on the brawl to an immediate state of terror. All of their ears were ringing, even though Freyja didn't target them. It wasn't the pain though, and it was only partially seeing another student lose a fight, from advantage, in a second. What truly scared them most was expresion on Freyja's face. Eyes wide, as if dialated, a smile of pure ecstasy, she hadn't been this happy in her life.

After the incident resolved, Freyja begged her parents to let her start martial arts. She wanted the thrill of battle once more. They denied her request, they didn't want her, or her valuable hands, harmed. The only opportunity that she saw left for her to fight strong opponents was to become a hero. She enrolled for a hero high school at her first chance. Every time she went overboard on her fellow students, she was scolded. Nonetheless she was far stronger than all of her classmates, graduating first in her class.

She became a pro hero, Muse, immediately after graduation, seeking out battles with strong opponents. Sadly 'strong' villains were few and far between, and she only managed a handful of worthwhile encounters in the matter of 6 years. She gave up on only fighting the powerful, she had given up on joy, even the very thought of being happy again. She moved on to focusing her path like a normal hero, to help and save as many as possible. She was a force, quickly rising into the ranks of top heroes. Baring a fake smile she managed to get into the highest 10 ranked heroes in the country **,** the 10 swords of Draiocht.

It was on a fateful night, 3 years after, that she reclaimed her flame. She was patrolling the night streets, when she overheard a conversation of a potential villain, in front of some small office he was boasting of some black market gear that he was getting made, over the phone.. She waited for that client to enter, then leave the office (a clear front), before she broke in, shattering the front door's lock with shatter frequency. walking directly past the receptionist, she echoed her own voice back at her, causing enough naussia for her to fall into a state of unconsciousness. She walked into the back room where she met the maker, Ulrich Wylde.

"Hello sir, I seem to be lost." She played naive.

"Mam your not allowed-" He quickly closed his briefcase as he rushed over to Freyja. Upon eye contact, he realized who she was, he stopped his pursuit, completely frozen in place.

"Hello professor Wylde." Taking a nearby chair she sat down. "I have an order that I need made"

"Professor, and what do mean order?" He was shaking so much that a toddler would have been able to read his lies.

"Of course... you're scared, I'm Muse the 9th sword of Draiocht. You think I'm here to collect evidence, get you arrested! I can assure you I'm not. I only came to know of your existence an hour or two ago, when I overheard your last customer bragging outside your shop! The gangbanger with the projectile fists i believe… Listen, If I wanted an arrest, I would have caught both of you together." He was still worried, scared that it was a setup. "Fine, step out of the room real quick and take a look at your receptionist. She'll be in the hospital for a week. A clear attack on an innocent civilian, with a signature of mine too!" he still wasn't moving, his hands were clearly dirty, even more so than I'd hoped. She stood and approached him placing her hand on his chest, she whispered "repulsar" as he flew into the wall 10 ft behind him. "Your testing my patience Mr Wylde."

He scurried back to his feet "what do you want." he looked to both sides, hoping there would be a weapon, an escape, something, but there was nothing to help him from a threat of her calibur.

"Good, can we talk civilized now, cause I want a neat little tool made. And I'm hoping that your decent enough to make it for me.

He stood stronger than before, still weak in the knees. "Are you challenging or insulting me."

"I want something capable of letting me shake the earth. I want to challenge everyone stronger than me. I want to take glorious battles, and walk out on top." She walked back to her chair and sat down.

"Why not have something commissioned traditionally, working with me you'll be breaking the law. You'll lose your license assuredly" He approached Freyja, taking a seat a few feet away.

"I said I was going to battle the strongest. As of now there are no villains loose that are even close to being able to compete with me."

"Holy shit, your trading sides." He grew a grin the size of his face. "Now I'm intrigued"

"Yay! I was hoping to hear that."

"So what kind of Item are you looking for me to make, what's your timeframe, and most importantly, what's your price range?" he folded his hands maniacally, he had plans already forming in his head.

"I want a suit of battle armor, preferably one that can grant me flight. It needs to fare in close combat, as well as work well with my quirk's capabilities. As for payment, I haven't needed much in recent years. My last two years worth of pay as the 9th Sword should suffice." He lacked a response, he was completely speechless. "Of course that price includes future maintenance. And I need it done in six months, by the start of summer.

"Meet me here, in four days, I'll have some basics blueprinted by then, but I'm gonna need some more specifics about your size, quirk specifics, etc. as for the payment I want you to bring half then. The other half can come when you pick it up."

"The payments will be split into four, to lower suspicion on my end, other than that, I'll see you in four nights."

"Changing the rules without even proposing them first. I like you little lady. Even more so I look forward to our business." As Freyja left, his smile returned once more. She was going to get her wish. Her bloodied battlefield would be a reality.

 ******* Six Months Pass *******

"She's beautiful isn't she." Wylde looked at his precious creation in awe.

"She is indeed". Freyja reached her hand out to touch it.

"She's technically incomplete. We were so caught up in ability, that we didn't talk color before. What are your Ideas."

"Black… Obsidian black, with Violet accents." Her eyes could not break connection with the suit.

"Alright, If you give me 2 more days, I can have her finished, and painted for you."

"She's ready other than paint right?"

"Of course, I never miss a deadline. After All, your target is next week right?"

"Then help me put it on." she broke eye contact for the first time since she entered the room. "I want to take her for a test flight."

"Of course." He rushed back to her side. Instructing her on how to put her new suit on.

* * *

\/\/\/

After her test flight, she returned back to the small shack of a hanger, on the outskirts of town, where the suit was built.

"A little tough to get the hang of, but she flies very intuitively." Freyja started taking off the armor.

"You know… You never answered my question, your target is next week, it's the knighting ceremony right?"

"Of course! There's no better time to wage war on the entire country than that night." She removed her wings, and walked down from the mounting platform. "Why the long face?"

"I fear for your survival." a genuine look of concern fell upon his face.

"Aww you worry too much. You've spent the last six months building my suit. I've spent much longer planning the flawless attack. Plus Athena, the only aerial threat, is on an extended vacation. Now help me with the rest of the suit.

 **Valkyrian Armor:**

\- It has an overall Draconic design, with both smooth and sharp components.

\- The helmet Covers the upper half of her face, with a framline piece that runs down her jawline on both sides (mics are built inlaid). The entirety of the back of her head is covered. It's eyes are lit by LED's and when on are a bright Violet.

\- The upper body armoring is cut off at her abdomen. With her chest covered in plate.

\- Her arms have Gauntlets that run to her pauldrons, on the left one, there is a 3 talon claw built on. It's folded back onto the wrist normally, but when in use it's 3-4(x) the size of her hand.

\- It's has a metallic battle skirt _(similar to Hilde's from soul calibur)_

\- Her boots are, in one piece, connected to her grieves. On the back side of her grieves she has two more talons each, of almost identical design to her arm.

\- The Wings of her suit are made with a light high density carbon frame. On each multiple speakers are inlaid. She can use these to direct attacks, or to bounceback at said wings for propulsion. The wings themselves appear to look like a Mic's windscreen. They are joined together at a propulsion pack on her back (it's all connected to the frame of the chestpiece, though the pack/wings can be detached

\- The Flight suit she wears underneath the armor is made of a material called dragonscale. It's a lightweight material, that has high piercing resistance up to high caliber bullets.

\- She also had a short spear commissioned alongside the suit (it was her favorite weapon she learned how to use in school). It was tempered in a way to be able to take extreme reverberation. There is a small speaker inlaid into the pommel of the spear. It's name Gungnir

* * *

\/\/\/

* * *

The show began with a bang, fireworks soaring out of the stadium, as the musical act began. She was a hero, some punk violinist, her quirk let her bring her music to life too. None of that mattered to Freyja. She sat on the open rim to the stadium, waiting for the cue for her grand entry, and she waited patiently for that cue.

After about 20 minutes of show, the announcer came to the stage. "And now for what you all all came here for tonight, no offense Symphony. The 10 greatest heroes of **Draíocht**! Make Some Noise, for your Tenth Sword the Extinct hero Jurrac!" from below the stage, a small bird flew out, shifting into larger birds until it was 60 ft in the air. At that point it shifted into some giant dinosaur as it did multiple flips, landing in a superhero pose, he quickly shifted to a wildcat letting loose a roar. All the spotlights merge to his position, as they shift to a single light.

"Your Ninth Sword, the gravity hero, Switchfoot!" the lights aimed at the wall, pointing at switchfoot, he was hanging onto a bar protruding from the wall. As he let go he slid across the stage as if he were going down the side of a building. He slowed to a stop shortly after passing Jurrac. Gaining his own spotlight.

"Eighth Sword, the Slowdown hero HALT!" at the moment she called his name, the stage went black, and kicked lights up to the rafters where a man was jumping, a mere 15 feet from the stage he Bellowed "Freeze!" and his body immediately slowed to a standstill 3 feet above the stage where, he plopped down onto a few seconds later. He may have been old, but he still had his timing down.

"Your Seventh Sword on stage, and number one in my heart, Butterfly hero, Monarch" monarch flew over the front few rows shedding her beautiful shining scales, to give off a fairy like sheen in the air. She quickly joined the in pose on stage.

"Unfortunately our next hero couldn't make it tonight, but lets hear a roaring applause for Your new Sixth Sword, the Musical Hero - Muse. Come on, loud enough to where she can still hear it wherever she is right now!" the cheers went on for a minute or so while they showed quick clips of Muse immobilizing villains.

"Oh you don't have to be so loud I'm right here. It'll only be a few more minutes before I join you too." Freja couldn't help but sneer at the crowd bellow.

"Next up is the Grandad of the hero association, Fifth Sword, the molten hero Magma Heart!" Magma just walked on stage, nothing overly fancy, (he never was a fan of ceremonies, but he could never deny the invite). There were a few boos in the audience, for lack of showmanship, but it was mostly still cheers for the molten golem of a grandpa.

"Next to the stage, Sword of Four, the Gemstone Hero Prism!" Erupting from the stage were many pillars of a pink crystal. They started spinning, as they changed shape into flower petals that began to bloom. When they hit a full bloom Prism was standing in the center petal, wild as ever. Her petal started to float off of it's pillar, as all the pillars shattered into a shiny dust. She took front and center of the current hero pose collage.

"Guess it's about time for my Que." Freya stood up, and stretched for a second before priming her thruster pack. And spreading her wings.

"Up next we have the one and only, the warrior hero Armor master!" Amor master stood up from the front row, as all of his samurai armor and weapons were grabbed by bright green spirit threads from nearby seats. One by one, they were equipped to him. He turned to face the audience as he did a backflip onto the stage (clearly using his threads as wirework). Upon landing, he took up a stance with his sword, as his threads pulled him back into place.

"Alright everybody unfortunately our next hero couldn't make it, as she's out of the country on vacatio-. Oh wait is that her i see! Make some noise everyone it appears your Second Sword the Mechaqueen hero Athena has cut her vacation short!"

Freyja descended onto the stage, showcasing her new Valkyrie armor. The announcer ran up to her as if to get a word on mic. She stopped as freyja raised her hand in a halting manner. Addressing the audience she echoed loud, so that everyone could hear. "Sorry to disappoint, but Athena is still not here. Instead you are going to be treated by me, Valkyrie." in that moment all seven heroes on stage broke their respective poses, and started moving slowly across the stage to take defensive stances. "You do know me though, I used to go by the name Muse. To be honest, this profession stopped being fun for me some time ago. In fact it never really lived up to the hype. So today I'm trying something new, something exciting. The heroes behind me are in for one hell of-"

"STO-" Halt bellowed as loud as he could

"No you." with a wave of her hand, all of his vocal commands were pushed back to his head, creating a sphere of soundwaves around his skull, an echochamber of his own command. He was paralyzed. Valkyrie turned to face her opponents. "Now as I was saying before being rudely interrupted. You eigh.. Seven, are in for one hell of a fight." The second she confirmed they were in battle the stage erupted with action.

All at once, as if choreographed, they all took positions around the stage. Valkyrie rose into the air. Prism swiftly circled stage front, erecting a wall of crystal between the stage and audience, with her perched atop at a defensive ready . Magma heart joined her in guarding the civilians, standing in front of the wall, his arms burned a bright red, as they charged with lava, ready to fire. Monarch watched the air above the wall to try and stop anyone, or thing from flying into the crowd. Jurrac changed into a hulking beast, as he hurled Armor master into the air, swiftly joining him in the skies, as he turned raptorian. Switchfoot was the first to strike, he flew full speed at Valkyrie with a _'terminal kick'_. She swiftly parried his attack throwing him to the side. He entered gravity stasis to float in place. Not ten seconds had passed, and it was already more than she hoped it would be. To express her joy she decided to taunt her opponents. "Is that all you've-"

"FREYJA What are you doing!" Enraged the First Sword of Draiocht, the blizzard Hero Avalanche burst from backstage, atop a wave of snow. They were all mad, but he was on another level of anger. It was as if she had ran a dagger through his back.

"What's It look like Beowynn. I'm trying to have a little fun" she was laughing through her delivery.

"No mercy! Break every bone in her body if you have to! Your declaration will not be taken lightly!"

"Your not your normal relaxed self, I like it Beowyn!" In that moment of distraction Armor master sent his four katanas flying towards valkyrie from the ground. She flew towards him directly, striking his threads with Gungnir's edge. As his swords fell to the ground below "Your too easy old man." Just before she could strike him, all of his body armor flew off of him to makeshift a shield in front of him. Jurrac flew in, gaining speed as a falcon before returning to a pteranodon. Valkyrie kicked off the shield, turning to dive at Jurrac. "Your annoying!" as she almost struck him with Gungnir he turned into a giant constrictor snake, wrapping himself around her in an instant.

"Your done Muse!" Jurrac was far too cocky.

Struggling to fight through the constriction, she gasped the last words he'd hear for the night. "In your dreams kid!" She spurred her talons into Jurrac's body. "Two down." she took in a deep breath, as she shrugged Jurrac off of her, transforming back to man as he landed in a snowbank bellow.

Avalanche had accumulated enough snow, and rose on top of a giant snow-golem to challenge Valkyrie. She was easily 50 ft in the air, and he still mountained himself above her. His golem went in for an attack, throwing a hammer fist.

"Sonic Boom!" Valkyrie echoed extremely high frequency waves into the golem's arm to make it burst apart, sending a second blast to the pillar that was being formed beneath her as well. As she went to counterattack, she was hit in the ribs, completely knocking the wind out of her, switchfoot landed a high speed kick. Before he could land his follow up punch into her face, she echoed a pulse from her wing into his ear, it sounded like a gunshot. He was thrown off enough to be reach of her left talon. Before she could throw Switchfoot, her wings were being pulled against by armor master. He had all of his spare threads on them, (the only other two on his boots to keep him levitated). Valkyrie flipped forward, moving downward, she grabbed all of the threads with her boots talons. With the momentum of the flip she pulled him all of the way to her. Using switchfoot as weapon, she slammed the two men's heads together, they both fell unconscious, into the snow bellow.

After she dropped them she was hit by an avalanche from behind. She was pressed into a bank of compact snow, so dense she may have well been buried in dirt. So this was the strength of the First Sword. Even in the dead of summer he could summon this much. _"Friction frequency."_ she echoes the sound of her own breath to cause mass friction inside of the tomb. After a few seconds she was had melted enough of the snow to allow escape. Using her pulsar jet, she burst from the side of the tomb. They were waiting though. A giant's claw of solid crystal moved in her direction. She dodged last second, pushing off of the claw with gungnir, as it annihilated the tomb she barely broke free from.

"Magma, Monarch, take care of the audience!" Prism bolted down the arm she just made towards valkyrie. Erecting a dozen smaller claws from the previous larger one. They spiraled in unorthodox patterns, but she was still able to dodge them by mere moments each. Until she was blasted from behind again with a snowdrift. This time before she could escape, she was speared downward by one of Prism's attacks. She was projected at high velocity into the stage below, (the spear only pushed her as the dragonscale prevented piercing). When valkyrie tried to stand she was grabbed by Prism's claws, drawing her body as apart as she could. enveloped in crystal, even her mouth was covered. Frozen in place, valkyrie was helpless as the small crystal prison expanded a dozen feet across."Avalanche get down here and help stabilize these three! We need EMT's ASAP Monarch, get us whoever you can!" prism had kept her cool more so than anyone in the fight, and it gave her the win.

It wasn't long before they had Switchfoot, Armor Master, and Jurrac off on stretchers. They'd probably survive. Halt though, apparently Valkyrie had echoed his stop command into his own head for so long that his ears burst. At some point during that, his heart was stopped entirely.

The remaining 4 heroes approached Valkyrie, petrified in a crystal wall. Beowyn started. "This is what you wanted right, death? Your pathetic soul is going to rot, as far beneath the surface as I can get it. You'll never see daylight again! Was it worth it Freyja... was it?

Raising her head. "I haven't felt this alive in 28 years, so yes it was worth it." she was trying to get her breath.

In that moment Prism realized it, but couldn't react fast enough. She rapidly grew more crystals under her, but it didn't even matter.

"Shatter point." the entire veil of crystal shattered to dust around her. "Nausea bomb." Blasting sound waves the three humans fell over, unable to move. She raised her spear towards the last target, Magma heart. "I'm leaving.. try and stop me, and you'll end up like those crystals I just climbed out of."

He was no fool, he couldn't take her on all by himself. Maybe in the state she was in,but that would mean risking the lives of the other three. "Go, leave my sight girl."

She started to fly, the pulsar was damaged, but it was good enough for a flight. "You gave me far too much time alone Prism, you'll never stand a chance against me again." As she started to ascend, before she could leave the constraints of the stadium. A roaring music started. It was a violin. The entertainment girl from before was flying towards her, on was looked like a treble clef the size of a surfboard. The notes she played stored up behind her as if they were some kind of ammunition being primed to fire. "FOOL, YOU CHALLENGE ME WITH SOUND?!" she fired sonic blasts at the violinist to knock her off of her stand. She dodged them with ease, deflecting the blasts with her stored notes.

" _Chorus bridge - Parallel Motion (x)4."_ the trail of lines she was moving on split into four different trails.

"All I have to do is stop your sound right? DEAD SILENCE!" her roar was supposed to be the last sound. Sound wasn't allowed to reverberate anymore, one of her strongest techniques. It was infalible, yet that girl's damned music continued. Fury was an understatement of what she felt, she found how Beowyn felt of her not too long ago. Projecting a shriek, every lighting fixture in the stadium burst apart. She was still unfazed. Valkyrie burst towards the performer. Drawing out Gungnir "Stop this then!"

Just before she made contact they both stopped dead in their tracks. The performer of her own volition, but Valkyrie had her wings grabbed. The extra lines that were made had returned to bind her.

"Why… why can't I move them. They're sound why can't I control them.. AHHHGHHH!" Her scream bore agony, as the bindings grew tighter. She was wrapped more, and more by the music staves. Ensuring her capture.

" _Lockdown"_ all the spare notes flew in piercing the staves, acting like staples they sealed the lines together. Making the imprisonment even more durable.

Freyja was scanning everything for a last chance escape. {"your music may not qualify as sound, but what if i stop it entirely."} Before her jaw was locked she let out a quick whistle. Enhancing it as much as she could, she directed it at the performers violin. The Violin shattered into splinters. Angry the performer punched Valkyrie in the face, catching the edge of her helmet she broke her hand. The girl retreated, sliding down the pathway she created.

It took Valkyrie around thirty seconds to notice, but the notes were slowly disappearing, the trails too. They were disappearing in the order they appeared. {"So that's what the panicked look in her face was, she wasn't just mad I broke her violin, she knew that we were on a timer, and i stopped her from extending it."}

The performer tried desperately to get either Avalanche or Prism to get up. It wasn't working, they had migraines at this point. They were immobile. It was only a matter of time now, she was going to be free. She was confident of escape. She looked down a moment later,and the performer was helping Avalanche stumble to his feet. The line caught up to her bindings, it just had to fully disappear. Looking down again there was a swirling white cloud around him. She turned her repulsor to max, so that she could blast off immediately as she was let go of. The cloud of snow flared upward towards her forming a rough hand like shape. As the staves let go, Avalanche's snow claw caught Valkyries leg. Her voice was dead, she couldn't echo anymore, and the repulsor wasn't strong enough to pull her away. The arm started reeling her in. she was caught for sure.

A moment later, in an instant, she was barreling towards the stadiums open roof, something broke the snow claw in half? It didn't matter what it was, she was out, and she was safe.

"This is the First Sword, Prince Avalanche, do not pursue the attacker. She is to be considered highly dangerous, and not to be approached, unless by the strongest of heroes. I repeat do not pursue, under any circumstance." He was barely able to get those words out before falling over. He wasn't going to let her take anyone else's lifes from them. At this point she was a scared animal, she wasn't going to attack unless provoked.

* * *

\/\/\/

* * *

When Freyja landed in the small hangar, she was met in an unexpected fashion. "Holy shit, girl that was your flawless plan! What the hell were you thinking?" Ulrich was hurrying to quickly remove her armor, as the upper half was jammed together. "I'm not mad about the suit, i can fix that. Are you okay though." Freyja motioned her hand back and forth in front of her neck, as if to communicate that she couldn't talk. "What the hell does that even mean."

The second the armor let go of her, she fell to the ground. She was beyond exhaustion, she had god knows how many broken bones. "Well that's too bad i was hoping to talk to her tonight"

"Can't you see there are more important things at the moment, your invitation can wait!"

"Please Mr Wylde, don't get the wrong impression... Raze, Phantom, your assistance is needed." two teenagers enter the small hangar moments later, "Raze help Mr Wylde get the Lady into the van. Mr wylde tell Phantom here everything that you might need to bring with you. He'll take care of transporting everything, before we burn this shack to the ground.

* * *

\/\/\/

* * *

Freyja awoke on a bed of black flames, a nightmare most wouldn't even conceive of. She quickly flipped herself off of the side of the table in panic. "Shit, I'm sorry. The flames don't hurt, You're fine. you're gonna be okay." Freyja was slightly calmer realizing that she wasn't actually burning, but she was still scared. She had no clue where she was, and she was naked with a woman she'd never seen before. She was retracted in the fetal position to cover her vulnerability. "Do you feel okay" the girl asked kindly. Freyja unable to respond moved her hand over her throat, waving it side to side. "So you still can't speak… Oh shit you need your clothes. Your flight suit is right over here, I got you some new clothes though, if you'd prefer casual.." The girl turned around so that Freyja could change. "Just let me know when your done."

A minute later Freyja taped her on the shoulder. As she turned around to Freyja motioning for a pen and paper. "Need to write something, sure give me a second. She opened a notepad of her phone. " Type away."

\- 1st question - where are we?

\- 2nd - who are you?

\- 3rd how long have i been out?

\- 4th why was i naked?

\- 5th why am i here?

She handed the phone back to the girl. She grabbed it, and sat down."Hmm only five, nice and simple, first off, your at Pantheon HQ. That leads me to number two, I'm one of Pantheon's New Gods. Any more questions relating to what Pantheon is will be answered when the boss arrives to formally introduce himself, and talk to you personally. As for how long you've been out, a few days. Your battle at the ceremony fucked you up pretty bad. Which is also why you were naked. My quirk is _Black Fire_ , it can get hot enough to burn just about anything to dust, except when it comes into contact with people it heals, kinda like a phoenix. It's not too good with internal damage, it takes a while for the effects to spread inward. A general why, hmm… If your referring to why you were saved, I think the boss has his eyes set on you becoming one of the New Gods. Won't know that for sure till you speak to him, but after that performance the other night, I wouldn't expect anything less." She jumped up from her seat. "Alright I'm gonna go grab the boss now, 'cause as nice as it is speaking to a woman with all screws tight, I still prefer two way conversation, also not quite sure how sane you are." on her way out She signed goodbye. Freyja recognized the formality, with a simple wave.

About 20 minutes later, what felt like hours to Freyja, both Ulrich and 'the Boss' showed up. "Thank god you're awake, they beat you half to death." Ulrich ran up to give her a hug." it wasn't met with a return.

"I see you recovered consciousness, that's good. Raze told me that you still couldn't talk quite yet. I assume that's from overextending your quirk. Firstly my name, I am Adam what I, along with my compatriots have started is called Pantheon. Throughout its history, our world has seen many cycles, and through those cycles a constant has always been the presence of Gods. That is, until a handful of centuries ago. Gods had retreated, but now we have returned. Just as Prometheus gave the world fire long ago, the Gods have given us their power. This time not in the form of children, but that of human evolution. Our quirks are far more than simple flukes. We hold divine strength in our hands. Be it frailty or boredom, the old Gods are gone, they've left, and thus New Gods must take their place, if order is to be restored. We are the New Gods Lady Freyja, we are far too powerful to be anything but. We must reclaim our thrones, our bloodrights. Join me, as equals we will remove the Caster family from their false throne, and save this land from it's desolate future." Adam reached out his hand as he stood.

"Sounds like a hell of a good time to me."

 _Valkyrie Soars to War_

 **Quirks:**

 _Valkyrie (Muse) - Freja:_

 _Echomancy - She is able to augment sound, up to and within a range. Augmentation includes Redirection, amplification, condensing, frequency manipulation, and speed alteration up to 4x. She can also funnel sound into a smaller area, or expand it into a larger area of effect. She also has a much stronger feeling of a sound's point of origin. Excessive use strains her vocal chords, eventually if strained enough the user loses their voice for a period of time, their powers are virtually useless in comparative scale, until their voice returns. (echoing of one's own voice strains more than echoing other sounds)_

* * *

Avalanche - Beowynn Frostmourne:

 _Snowfall - He can drain temperature from the area around him, cause snowfall (in proper conditions), as well as telepathically control snow._

* * *

Armor Master:

 _puppeteer - Can manipulate the movement of non living things via spirit threads. the number of objects can not outnumber the users fingers. Each item individually can not exceed the weight the user can normally lift/carry._

* * *

Prism:

 _Crystal creation - the user can generate and control a pink crystal._

* * *

Magma Heart:

 _Magma core - the user is made of stone, when their heartbeat increases, the stone starts to melt into magma. His core/heart is always molten, he'll probably die if his freezes._

* * *

Monarch:

 _Butterfly - She can do whatever a butterfly can do, and a little more._

* * *

Halt:

 _slowdown - Anything he tells to slow down, living or not will be slowed down, as low as 10% its prior speed. he can even force targets to stop entirely with repeated commands._

* * *

switch foot:

 _gravity walk - He can change the direction that gravitational pulls effect His body_

* * *

Jurrac:

extinct - The User can shift their form into that of any animal, as long as its currently extinct (basically a nerfed beast boy)

* * *

Symphony:

 _chorus bridge - When playing music or singing, the notes they play take physical form. Staves, notes, rests can all between a centimeter and a full blown meter. She can not choose to omit notes from creation, all notes played will be created in some form. She has pure control of the movement of these notes as well. The notes start to disappear after her music stops (willingly or otherwise), they disappear in tron-like line fashion. in the order they were played, at the rate they were played, from beginning to end._

* * *

Raze:

 _Blackfire -_ Black fire burns hotter than all other flames, only it can't burn people, in fact people cant feel its heat at all, as it doesn't radiate any. The flames also heal the users wounds, but in place they leave a burn scar.


End file.
